darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Toan
Toan is the main protagonist in the first Dark Cloud and is the first party member. Toan is the wielder of the Green Atlamillia, and the chosen warrior of the Fairy King. Toan's story is limited: The player never knows of nearly anything about him. Toan is not old: In fact, he still lives with his mother. Toan never speaks throughout the game: Possibly a reference to Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Personality Toan is bright and optimistic, despite the fact he does not speak. He is not gullible, and is very brave. Toan is surprised easily, and never expects anything. As the Spirit King says, Toan apparently has a good heart and a will of iron. Appearance Toan wears a green beret and has medium length brown hair. He has large, green eyes and has elvish ears. He wears an orange poncho, white tank-top undershirt, a brown belt, black pants, brown boots and brown gloves. In the beginning of the game, Toan is pictured eating some food with his mother, before the attack on Norune Village. In this part, Toan is not wearing his green beret and it reveals that his hair is much like Paige's hair. It is fairly long at the front and normal length in the back. Weapons Toan is proficient with Knives, Daggers, and Swords. Unlike Dark Cloud 2, the only weapon Toan can use is a sword, which makes him a perfect character for close-up combat. Ultimate Weapons 7th Heaven Arise Marden Chronicle 2 Chronicle Sword Sword of Zeus His Father Main article: Aga In Dark Cloud once you get to the desert known as Muska Lacka you start hearing stories of Toan's mysterious father Aga. Though throughout the game you never hear anything about him except for the fact he was skilled with daggers, swords, and knives. It is said in the game that he was on a journey to fight some ultimate foe or to find some ancient treasure. Later on after you rebuild Brooke's house he tells you that your father had left you a message concerning the dark genie. You are never told this message but he says that your father predicted that this would happen and then he will start selling supplies. He also left a golem, Gosuke behind in Muska Lacka. Gosuke contained the Sun Sword, a treasure Aga likely intended for Toan, knowing that he would one day reach there. But upon meeting Toan, Gosuke gives up Aga's treasure and his life, saying that his mission is just beginning. However, during the bonus boss battle against the Black Knight Pendragon in the Demon Shaft, if you listen to Steve, Xiao's talking slingshot, he says that Toan might know the Black Knight Pendragon, hinting that the Knight is Toan's father. His father might have used "The Ruler('s) Sword", as it said it was used by the legendary Aga. Atlamillia The Atlamillia is a stone that allows the wearer the power to release anything stored in atla. Towards the end of the game the fairy king tells Toan of the Atlamillia's secret purpose. Just as it can release anything in atla it can also store anything in atla. I won't reveal what Toan does at the end of the game but I will say it will surprise you. Category:Characters